Heroes of Remnant
by Slick146
Summary: Remnant: a world of huntsmen and huntresses. A world of heroes. Join Team PHWS, (Phoebus) as it struggles against villains and the creatures of Grimm. Dark forces are gathering, however, and this struggle will not be without loses...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have an idea for a fanfic. The premise is simple. It involves some Marvel heroes as teens, as well as the children of others, attending Beacon Academy. It's like a Highschool AU, but set in RWBY.**

 **Here is the first part.**

* * *

Peter Parker kicked a stone on the sidewalk as he was walking home, a bag slung over his shoulder. He was all set to attend Beacon Academy alongside his best friend, Harry Osborn. The two had gone to school together, and Peter had even been able to get some work done on his web shooters with him.

He perked suddenly. Spidey Sense was acting up. He turned to see a dust shop, From Dusk Till Dawn. A group of men entered it, four of them dressed in black with red sunglasses, lead by a red haired man with green eyes, dressed in a white suit and derby hat, twirling a black cane and smoking a cigar. Next to him was a man that was wearing a full body yellow and red suit with a pair of gauntlets. They entered the store without a care in the world. He had just gotten the Web Shooters perfected, and now this showed up?

"Well, this should be fun," Peter remarked, and quickly ducked into an alleyway. He removed his bag, and opened it, getting out the Web Shooters. He had designed the Web Shooters as a pair of gauntlets, able to attach easily enough to his wrists. Both were coloured red and blue, and Peter had designed them so they resembled spiders. He put them on the underside of his wrists, having found that to be the most effective way of using them. The legs wrapped around his wrists, clinging to him comfortably. The web would shoot out of the mouth of the spiders. He loaded them with a very special kind of Dust, developed by himself. It mimicked the properties of actual spider webs, so he called it webbing, and was exactly why he had named them Web Shooters. He had just managed to add the finishing touches to the Web Shooters. He had tested them, and they worked like a charm.

Once they were on, he stood up, flexed his muscles, walked out of the alley and turned to the store, ready for action.

And then one of the gangsters came flying through the window, followed by a young girl. She turned around, facing the store as the rest filed out. She seemed pretty young, younger than Peter. The girl unfolded a big ass scythe, and planted it into the ground. And then she turned off her headphones.

"Okay, that happened," Peter remarked to no one in particular, and then watched as the rest of the gangsters followed out after her. The man in the Derby Hat glared at the girl.

"Get her," Derby Hat told his goons, the man in the bodysuit standing just behind him, holding back as the goons attacked.

Thinking quickly, Peter raised his hand and shot a glob of webbing at him, completely covering the first one's face as he raised his sword to strike the girl. The goon let out a muffled gasp, and dropped his red sword, staggering, much to the surprise of the other gangsters. Peter took advantage of this to leap into the fight. He aimed another Web Shooter, and fired, hitting the goon in the chest, and then yanking it back, jumping at the same time to deliver a roundhouse to the mook's stomach, flooring him. Peter skidded to a stop next to the girl. She made eye contact with him, surprised.

"I could have handled that," she said, to which Peter chuckled.

"Just doing my part as your friendly neighborhood Spider Faunus," he answered her.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked. "Ruby Rose," she said.

"Peter Parker," he replied. Then his Spidey Sense tingled, and he ducked under a mook's swing, before delivering a right hook with his fist, knocking him back. The girl swung her scythe, smacking it into another mook and launching him away. She turned, and kicked another as he was coming at her. Peter whistled.

"Nice moves," he remarked. His Spidey Sense alerted him to another attack, which he ducked under, planted both hands on the ground, and spun around, tripping the man up, and then spinning a full 360 degrees and kicking him away to Derby Hat. The man skidded to a stop at his feet.

Peter heard him mention something about cents as he glanced back at the guy behind him. "Shocker," he said, "if you would be so kind?"

Shocker stepped forward, and thrust out his gauntlet. Peter's Spidey Sense kicked in, and he jumped. "Look out!" he cried. Ruby just looked at him confused. Then a blast of air rippled from the gauntlet, slamming into Ruby and sending her flying. She landed on the ground, grunting, her scythe lying a short ways behind her.

Derby hat stepped forward, dropping his cigar and crushing it under the cane. "Thank you for that," he told Shocker.

Shocker shrugged. "Maybe you should get better men next time, Roman. You're such a cheapskate sometimes."

Roman chuckled at that. "You're one to talk."

Then he turned to Ruby. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways..."

He raised his cane, and pointed it at her. A hole opened on the end of it, sights above it. Peter reacted by firing a glob of webbing at it. It coated the barrel just as Roman pulled the trigger. Roman had only a second to widen his eyes before he was launched backwards by the ensuing explosion, gasping in surprise.

Shocker took aim with a gauntlet. "Shoulda stayed out of this, kid."

His Spidey Sense kicked in, and he jumped into the air, avoiding a blast of air. While in mid air, he fired off a line of webbing at the Dust store, and swung himself over. He made eye contact with Ruby, and nodded with a wink into he direction of her scythe. She got his meaning immediately, and smirked back.

Peter landed on the building, pressing the tips of his fingers against the wall to hold on. Being half Spider-Faunus, this was one of the few differences between him and humans. He smirked down at a surprised Shocker. "Up above!" He yelled.

Roman got up, groaning, and looked up. Peter waved at him. Roman scowled. The webbing had been blown off his cane, which, sadly, was fine. "Okay, you stupid webhead. Nobody gets gunk on my cane!"

He pointed the cane at him as Shocker pointed one of his gauntlets, both men firing simultaneously. Peter jumped, somersaulting through the air and landing just behind them. "Down below!" He cried as he thrust out a leg, slamming into Shocker's stomach with a savage kick as he turned around, causing him to cry out as he was sent flying, and then, using his hands to balance himself, followed up by twirling around and trying to deliver a roundhouse aimed at Roman with the other leg. Roman blocked it with his cane, and pushed it away before he swung the cane at Peter's head. Peter was barely able to jerk out of the way, feeling the air from the blow across his face. "Too slow!" He smirked as Roman scowled fiercely.

He jumped up, trying to get onto his feet, but then saw that Shocker had gotten up and was pointing his gauntlet at him. His Spidey Sense alerted him to the danger, but could only wince at the incoming attack. There was no way to avoid it.

A gunshot echoed, and Shocker turned his head ever so slightly, eyes widening under his mask, before he was kicked by the flying form of Ruby, resulting in him being unable to fire as he was once again forced to the ground again, cursing. Ruby landed on the ground just behind him, skidding to a stop as she pressed her palm against the ground to steady herself, and quickly stood upright, twirling her scythe. Shocker got up, groaning, and began swinging his fists and launching attacks with his gauntlets. The girl was able to avoid each one now with near complete ease.

Peter landed on his feet, watching as Ruby actually held her own against Shocker. He was about to say something witty, when his Spidey Sense tingled, and he struck out, pushing away Roman's cane as he tried to fire at point blank range. But he barely managed to react in time to prevent Roman's fist colliding with his face. Peter grunted as he dodged it, and started trading blows with Roman, leaping around him as he used his agility to try and get an advantage. But Roman was no slouch either. He was largely able to keep pace, using his cane to deflect Peter's attacks. "Didn't-" Peter said, trying to avoid another attack as Roman started to gain an advantage, "you're mother -WHOA!- ever tell you, -AH!- that it isn't nice -GAH- to swing canes at people!"

Peter grunted as Roman finally connected his cane with his stomach, and then brought the handle up to smash into his face, sending him to the ground. Peter found himself looking down the barrel of the cane. "Stupid little bug," Roman muttered.

Then Ruby jumped and planted both feet on Shocker, using him to shoot forward, swinging her scythe with a battle cry. Roman was caught off guard for a second, but quickly ducked and rolled away, ending up next to Shocker. The blade slammed into the ground where he had been. Peter jumped back up next to her.

Roman and Shocker got up, with Shocker clutching his gut. "You'll pay for that, brat!" Shocker snarled. The two men pointed their weapons, and fired.

Peter and Ruby jumped out of the way in opposite directions as an explosion engulfed the area they had previously been. When he looked up again, they were gone. Peter looked around, trying to find them.

"There!" Ruby called out, and Peter turned to see her pointing. Following, Peter saw Roman and Shocker climbing up a ladder onto a rooftop. Peter outstretched his hand, and fired his Web Shooters, pulling back and using it to pull himself upwards. He heard Ruby's scythe fire, and she shot past him. Peter widened his eyes in shock, then landed onto the side of the building, and jumped up himself onto the top, landing next to Ruby.

Roman and Shocker both turned to face them. However, everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of a jet engine. A Bullhead suddenly flew right behind Shocker and Roman, much to Peter's shock. A searchlight shown on it, briefly blinding both Peter and Ruby briefly and forcing them to hold up their hands to block it out. Roman smirked as a panel opened up, and Peter's Spidey Sense kicked in. "Well, it's been fun kids," he told them, as Shocker raised both his gauntlets, "but it's time to fly!" Shocker fired, a massive ripple racing through the air at them.

Peter was about to grab Ruby and jump off the side with her when a woman slammed in front of them, blocking the attack with a protection circle. She had blonde hair, and Peter could see the ends of glasses on her ears. She had had a riding crop in one hand, a black cape spread on her shoulders, and it looked like she wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top. She stood up, and began twirling her wand, sending several purple streaks right at the Bullhead, striking it. Roman's eyes widened, and he rushed to the cockpit with Shocker following behind him. The woman summoned a storm cloud, and sent ice shards raining down on the aircraft, causing it to buckle. Moment's later, a girl ran out, wearing a red dress with gold embroidery. Her upper body was obscured by shadows.

Her embroidery glowed as she created a flame in her, a sent it at the people on the rooftop. The woman was able to counter it, moving out of it's explosive range as it shattered, and then used the discarded material to create an arrow. She launched it at the aircraft.

By that point, Peter was just awe struck and silently watched everything. It was quite a fight. The arrow was disrupted by the girl in the shadows, which then reformed. The Bullhead tipped, using the top of it to absorb the impact, as the arrow split into three pieces which began circling around it. The shadowed girl created glowing rings around herself, and released a burst of energy, disintegrating the pieces of debris. Ruby then changed her scythe into a rifle and firing it. Peter joined her by firing a string of webbing. The girl avoided the webbing easily enough and blocked Red's shots with her hand, her aura taking the hits. Several circles appeared on the ground around the three. Peter's Spidey Sense had been acting up all through the fight, and was now even acting crazier than before. The woman turned around just in time to see Peter jump and pushed Ruby out of the way of danger. He turned back to see the blonde front flip out of the circles as the ground erupted behind her.

By then, the door of the Bullhead was closing, and it sped away into the night, leaving the three on the rooftop. Peter got off Ruby, feeling awkward, and offered his hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her up.

Peter was about to make a joke about her choice of clothing when he heard someone clear her throat. He and Ruby both froze up, and turned to see the blonde staring at them with her arms crossed across her chest and eyebrow raised. She was staring at them with disapproval. He suddenly felt very aware of what he was wearing. A blue t-shirt with short red sleeves and a black spider in the middle. It had black lining all over, like a spider web. He hoped his freckles weren't that noticeable. It always made him

"Um...hi?" Peter said nervously, waving his hand.

* * *

 **That was a bitch to write, but I enjoyed it. Felt kinda repetitive, but these are going to be introductory posts for the first four, showing off the four main characters I have in mind. So, call me out on any mistakes and what not. Till next time, peace!**


	2. ATTENTION! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**So, I am thinking of rewriting the first chapter. I had a new idea for Heroes of Remnant, and want to take it in a completely different direction. For example, Peter Parker is going to be renamed, so he'll fit a bit more with the world of Remnant as a whole, and his Faunus attribute will be changed. However, I know this fic has some fans, and want to check with you guys first before I do this. I'm just nice like that. So, thoughts?**


End file.
